At present, mobile terminals like cell phones typically have a function key, such as a home key, a return key or a setting key, at the bottom; some cell phones only have one or two buttons, some of the buttons are implemented through physical mechanical buttons, and some are implemented through individual capacitive touch buttons. Thus, existing function keys occupy a relatively large area of the mobile terminal, and moreover, an antenna at a bottom of the mobile terminal is affected to certain degree since the buttons have electrically conductive substances.
As a result, the prior art is in need of improvement and development.